Just a Dream
by StokerPoe19
Summary: When the Partridge family takes in a teenage runaway named Andy, what happens?  Will the family be able to save her and will Keith be able to save his heart?  K/OFC rated for violence, language and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

There she was, just sitting at her desk as usual, making sketches instead of doing her schoolwork. Andrea Decker sat in front of Keith Partridge for English and beside him for math and science. She was...different from most of the girls in school; not normal by a long shot.

It was known that Andrea was a troublemaker, who took pride in getting detentions and making a mess of the school. She wore boys' clothes and kept her hair long and messy, smoked and listened to rock n roll. No one really understood her. In fact, no one really bothered to try. Most people ignored her and she ignored them. As her lab partner for chemistry, Keith did not have that luxury.

Which was why he was stuck in detention on Friday afternoon with the black-haired tomboy. He had been standing next to her when she pulled the fire alarm and had gotten caught with her. It was no use explaining to the teachers that he had no part in it; he simply went down with her.

Beside him she sat, running her dangerously sharp pencil over a blank sheet of paper in cool, practiced lines, her face blank. She just looked at her, unsure of what to do. He had no homework and nothing with him to pass the time.

That was when their math teacher, Mr. Lawrence, walked in. Keith knew he was in charge of detention, but hoped it would be someone else who had taken over. It was known that Lawrence was strict and took pride in making students hate him.

"So," Mr. Lawrence said, a bit too cheerful for the occasion, "What brings you two here this fine Friday?"

Keith opened his mouth to explain, but Andrea beat him to it. "Pulled teh fire alarm again." she said, "Partridge was with me. He helped." Keith's mouth dropped open. What the hell!

"I see." Mr. Lawrence said. "I"m surprised at you, Keith. You're a good student." He started to explain that he had nothing to do with Andy's escapade, but Lawrence would not have it. "Just sit there quietly, Keith. As for Ms. Decker..."

"What're ya gonna do?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from every word, "Expel me? You've done everything else."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Ms. Decker?" Lawrence questioned.

"Not half as much as I'd love a smoke right about now." she replied. Keith watched as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her feet atop the desk. There were snags in her worn jeans and her shoes looked at least three years old and were covered in dirt. "Problem is you took 'em all."

"And do you know _why_ I took your cigarettes?" Lawrence questioned.

"Cause I'm not supposed to smoke in school." Andrea replied, "What you've forgotten is that I don't give a shit."

Keith's eyes went wide and Lawrence's face turned red. What was with this girl?

Lawrence sighed in anger and defeat. "Very well, Ms. Decker. You will be here for yet another week. I hope you're happy."

"Thrilled as a pig in a garbage bin, sir." she said dully with a roll of her blue eyes, which landed on Keith for a split second before returning to Lawrence with a smirk. The teacher walked away and closed teh door behind them, leaving them both alone in the empty classroom. Keith took teh opportunity to whisper/shout at her.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you have anything better to do than drag me into this with you?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't." she said. That was when he caught it; her voice had changed. She seemed non-threatening now. Almost normal. Like she was really sorry. "No one ever gets detention but me. I just didn't want to be alone this time. Are you cool with that?"

"I can't say I am." he replied angrily, "I have a life, unlike you." He regreted what he said as soon as it left his mouth.

Then, in a flash, her gaze turned to him and he saw something that knocked the wind from him. He saw flashes of anger, hurt, sadness, and fear, all at once in her eyes, but it all disappeared as quickly as it came. She clenched her fist. "You have no idea what my life is like." she growled, "You're Mr. Popularity. Everyone loves you. You have no idea what it means to be someone like me. You have no clue what it's like to be abandoned; to be completely and utterly alone."

This struck a cord with Keith. He did not know what to say. Then it hit him; maybe she wanted to get away from her life, which was why she kept getting in trouble on purpose; to get away from home for a while. But what happened at home that was so bad?

The rest of the day passed in silence. When it was done, Keith made his way home, but his thoughts were still on Andrea, and what he thought was influencing her behavior. It didn't take his mother long to notice that something was on his mind. As soon as he walk through the door, Shirley was questioning him. "What's wrong, Keith?" she asked.

He looked up at her and decided to voice his concerns concering Andrea Decker.

* * *

><p><em>I've been burning in water and drowning in flame <em>

_To prove you wrong and scare you away _

_I admit my defeat and want back home _

_In your heart _

_And under the rose_

"Under the Rose" - HIM


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry if it sucks. _

* * *

><p>Keith awoke early the next day to the sound of crickets. It was Saturday, and the sun had not yet risen, but he felt as if something was wrong. Unable to sleep, he got out of bed and moved towards the window. Below, a dark figure stumbled down the street. Keith caught sight of long dark hair and gasped. He made his way down the stairs and outside where he confronted the familiar face.<p>

"Andrea?" he questioned.

Sure enough, Andy looked up, her eyes red and puffy and her face pale. "Partridge?"

"What are you doing out so late?" Keith asked.

She snapped, "None of your business, Partridge! Just leave me alone."

"Is that a shiner?" he asked when he noticed a dark circle around her left eye. As he grabbed her hand, he felt a sticky substance coat his fingers. "My God, you're bleeding!" he gasped in horror.

Andy simply winced and ground out, "I'm warning you, Keith; just go away."

"Not a chance!" he said, "Let me help you, Andrea!" As she protested he simply said, "No excuses! You're obviously hurt. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"_NO_!" she cried, "No hospital. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't make me go to the hospital. Please."

"Okay." he said, "Come inside with me. I'll see what I can do."

Reluctantly, Andy nodded and walked with him into the house. She was obviously tired and shook, stumbling slightly, but he put her arm around his shoulders and helped her walk as best he could.

As soon as they shut the door behind them, Shirley Partridge's voice made it's way into the living room. "Keith, what is going on?" she questioned, but once she made her way down the steps, she froze in shock and worry as her eyes fell on Andrea.

"This is Andrea Decker, Mom. The girl I told you about." Keith said simply.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you, Mrs. Partridge." Andy groaned, but with a polite smile.

"Don't you be silly." Shirley said, "Your hurt. Who would we be to turn you away? Keith, take her upstairs. I'll try to find some bandages."

Keith nodded and the two made their way towards the bathroom on the second floor. As they did, Andrea's eyes grew wide like those of a child, making Keith shiver as she looked around. "This is where you live?" she asked in surprise.

Keith nodded. "Problem?"

Andy shook her head. "It's nice."

She was so busy eyeing everything that she stumbled and fell back, forcing Keith to catch her. Her face flushed as his hand moved around her waist to hold her up, as though they were dancing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my fault." he told her.

Once they were in the bathroom, he set her down on the toilet seat and held up her hand. It was still bleeding, but not as badly as he had expected. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Punched a widow." she replied tiredly.

"Why would you punch a window?" he asked.

"Just let it go, okay?" Andy asked, "I'm really too tired to argue with you, but please, just drop it?"

"Okay."

That was when Shirley made her entrance, carrying some gauze and towel. "How is she?"

"Tired but I think she'll make it." Keith told her.

The two continued to wrap her hand as Andrea looked across to see a photograph on the wall. The entire family was in the picture.

"You have a big family." she remarked

Keith nodded. "What's your family like?"

"It's just me and my dad."

"Does he know you're out this late?" Shirley questioned.

"He doesn't care what I do." she replied, "He's drunk 90% of the time."

That made them both stop working. "What?"

"Is that why you did this?" Keith asked her in shock.

"Had to get out." she mumbled, "So tired," Her eyes closed and she rested her head on Keith's chest. He felt her warm breath through his shirt and shivered, a deep blush coming over his cheeks. As Shirley felt her forehead, he tried to control his rapid heartbeat, wondering why his mother wasn't stopping to question why it was so loud.

"Keith, can you help me get Andrea someplace where she can lay down?" Shirley said once her hand was wrapped.

"Andy." the girl interrupted, "Call me Andy."

"Andy," Shirley amended, "You can stay here for tonight. Tomorrow we'll figure out what to do."

"Thank you." she mumbled before silence overtook the room and she fell int a deep sleep in Keith's arms.

* * *

><p>Keith don't know what happened. Before he could not have cared less what happened to Andrea Decker. Now, here he was, watching her sleep like a lion babysitting it's cub. Even when his mother went to bed, he still watched her, curled up on the couch with such a peaceful expression. She almost seemed normal. Cute even.<p>

Wait, what?

But she was - who was he kidding? Her hair was brown and long, down to her waist in fact, her skin pale beige, her lashes long and dark. Something about the way she slept, with the faint trace of a smile as she curled up like a cat, made her seem like...well, a girl. Not the tomboy that Keith had known. There was nothing left of the Andrea he knew before.

No.

She wasn't Andrea to him in this state. She was ... Andy. She was someone else entirely.

That was when Keith realized it; he had never really known her. He felt guilty for his comment during detention that day before. Now that he understood, it made him want to curl up in a ball, too. How could he have been so horrible to her? What was wrong with him?

Well, he knew he would have the next day to make it up to her as best he could. And tomorrow, Shirley would have to decide what to do with her. She couldn't go back home in her condition.

Keith's gaze drifted to her black eye and he swore he would be damed before he let her got back to the one who did that to her.


End file.
